Time ANBU
by spswnaruhina
Summary: sort of a Naruto/Time Cop, crossover set 10 years after time skip, the 7th Hokage sends an ANBU on a mission threw time, what will the ANBU find when he returns, read to find out, pairings change chapter to chapter
1. Prologue

Today is the big day after 9 years it's finally here. My father's jutsus is ready to test and I'll be the one to do it. The jutsus was found the day my dream came true, but under the worst of circumstances. Tsunade was killed in the first attack by team Eagle; I then forced them to retreat with the help of my friends. The next day I married my first wife (we had dated for a year after I found out she liked me). I was headed back to my office and was looking at my dad's picture, (it was in my hand at the time) when I saw a seal on the wall behind where it hung. I released the seal to reveal a scroll in a hidden compartment; which had one word on it 'time'. I had studied it for 4 years in secret when team Eagle attacked again. This time we were ready, well almost. All but the trader was dead when he came at me only to be stopped by my wife who died from the attack. Seeing he was surrounded he then ran off saying he would be back again. I was left to raise my 3 year old son by myself on that day. That was the day I told the village about the scroll, and made a new unit of ANBU to study the scroll. I also retired the next day giving the title of Hokage to Konohamaru (nobody else I trusted wanted it), so I could spend all my time with my son and the newly dubbed 'time ANBU'. 2 years later I remarried to the woman that was helping me raise my son (she had confessed to me and said that 7 years ago she had started to like me but was never sure till I was already married). Then the war started, the trader had rebuilt hidden sound and went on a war path to take over the world. He even attempted a biological attack on hidden leaf that was stopped by my second wife at the cost of her life 3 days ago. Oh, I forgot to tell you what the jutsus was, it sends up to 4 people back in time to any point in the youngest person's life. And that's what I'm about to do. I was given a mission to stop the trader from, well, being a trader either by keeping him in the village or killing him. Well, I'm leaving now they just cleared the seal, by the way my name is…………

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do school him when I play as the third on 'rise of a ninja'**

**AN: here my first shot at a chapter fic chapters probably won't be vary long since I plan on jumping back and forth thru time kind of like 'Time Cop' (he won't be in his 12 year old body). It probably won't be all in this style though. I know there is a lot of paradoxes so don't review to bring them up. But I will take ideas for future missions if I go past this one (might just be a 3 shot). I don't plan on doing much to the time line other than what 'the trader' would change in other words the main character will still marry his first wife and so on but he might not be Hokage since Tsunade might not be dead. It's my story so I can break the laws of science.**

**So I give you two questions (because I haven't decided yet):**

**1. Should the 'the trader' die or not?**

**2. When he comes back from the first mission should he be married to just his first wife or both of them?**

**And I'm not saying outright who the main character, first and second wife, and the traitor is till the next chapter (but I think I gave plenty of clues) and don't say who they are in reviews please at least not till the second chapter is up.**


	2. Did it work?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, if I did….. well…. I don't have a smart remark this time**

**Time ANBU**

**Chapter 2: Did it work?**

**Naruto POV (yep he's the Time ANBU (well I guess he would still be a Kage) sent back for the mission)**

I opened my eyes to see the room I was in was the one I'd left from but with out the seal on the floor, so it must have worked. As I headed out the door to begin my mission (I should have arrived 1 day be for Sasuke (the traitor) left the village. As I head out of the room I notice something that shouldn't be there (or a clan that shouldn't be there I should say). There were several people with black hair and eyes walking around with the Uchiha fan on their backs. Which means some thing went wrong with the jutsu (I was sent back about 4 years earlier than I intended to), but I can work with that (might be better actually). Have being told by Sasuke at the first attack about the truth to the Uchiha massacre (coup d'état) I rushed to the Hokage's office to see Ojii-san (AN: no I'm not saving the third's life I think his death is an important part to everyone's past and without it no one would be the same) to find out how soon the coup will be crushed.

**Normal POV (Hokage's office)**

"OJII-SAN" yelled Naruto as he walked in to the office forgetting for a second that he was in ANBU garb and he was 25 not 8.

"So why are you here and in a henge Naruto" responded the third.

"Oops I forgot" said Naruto as he pulled off his mask, "this isn't a henge Ojii-san it maybe hard to believe but I'm from about 17 year in the future, I was sent back to stop something from happening".

"The removal of the Uchiha?" asked the third.

"No but I might be able to use it to my advantage" Naruto answered, "That's why I came here, to ask you when it would happen."

"In 2 days, it's the longest I could risk waiting, I'll tell Itachi tomorrow at 8 PM to do It." said the third.

"OK, I'll be back for the meeting, where I'll tell him what I need done." Said Naruto "but why are you not questioning my identity?"

"Because he's standing behind you, but he didn't hear what we were talking about." Said the third as Naruto put on his mask and turned around to see himself at age 8.

With a wave of his hand Naruto left the office try to decide what to do till the meeting.

**Naruto POV**

I wonder what I should do till the meeting? I know, I never knew what my wives did when they were 8, I'll go watch them and play a joke on Hiashi.

I then hear a demonic voice saying **"so you're a pedophile like that snake too."**

"No way, he likes little boys, and I'm just seeing what they were doing now, so shut it Kyuubi" I said. (AN: had to throw in an Orochimaru joke and Kyuubi at some point lol)

(I'm not going to write what happens while he spies on his wives, too boring, (he just sees Hinata (first wife) sparring, and Sakura (second wife) talking with Ino.))

**Normal POV **

So after getting the stuff he need for his joke Naruto head off to Hinata's house to see what she did and do the prank after dark.

**(After dark at Hinata's house Hiashi is asleep)**

"_**Wake up Hiashi" **_Naruto said (he's trying to sound like a ghost).

"Huh, what" Hiashi said, half a wake.

"_**It's me, Minato Namikaze" **_Naruto said dressed to look like his dad,_** "I've come to tell you that about 8 years from now my son will be found and he will ask you for your permission to marry you oldest daughter, and you will let him or face the consequences."**_

"But your son died in the Kyuubi's attack, didn't he?" Hiashi now fully wake said.

"_**No he didn't, just remember he will ask and you will let him or else" Naruto said as he used his dad's thunder god jutsu**_ (AN: can't remember what it called in Japanese) to leave.

'_Hopefully I don't get tortured as bad, now, when I marry Hinata this time' _thought Naruto as he went to his hotel for the night.

The next morning he went and seen what Sakura did and then headed to the Hokage's office for the meeting.

(At the Hokage's office, 8 PM)

After the third explained what to do the next day, (the massacre) (AN: I think he hated to order it but had no choice in the mater with the council hounding him and with the safety of the village in question if it were left alone too longer) he told Itachi who Naruto was. Naruto then told him what had happened in his time line and ask Itachi to come up with an idea to get Sasuke to stay or if he had to kill him.

Itachi said "I don't want my brother to ever hate the village only me (AN: one of my many hypotheses I have)' I will think of something and if I can't I'll kill him with the rest of the clan."

With a thank you Naruto says "bye" and with the words "time release" vanishes back to his time.

**AN: so what do you think?(I know I kind of rush this chapter but I'm new to writing fan fics I'll hopefully get better as I write more) I ended it like that because I still haven't decided yet if I should kill Sasuke or not or about Naruto's wives.**

**Earliest I'll finish is this weekend, if I still have no reviews when I write the next chapter I'll keep Sasuke alive and have him be married to Sakura.  
**

**So if you didn't figure out who the 4 people were here they are with the clues in ():  
**

**Main character: Naruto (his dad having a picture in the office, his dream, and finding out his first wife like him)**

**First wife: Hinata (little bit hard needed to figure out Naruto first, her liking him was the clue)**

**second wife: Sakura (clue was she stopped the biological attack which would require a great medic-nin, her liking Naruto but being unsure is a hypothesis I have)**

**The traitor: Sasuke (only traitor of hidden leaf on team eagle (former team snake for those who haven't read chapter 402))**

**I think I'll end this story with 3 chapters not sure I just don't have any ideas for more missions **

**And I've noticed at least one more story kind of like this one, I haven't read any like it (mostly somebody(or group)goes back and stays there in their old body) but my story is not based off any other fan fic it's an idea I came up with at work. (it's amazing what a mind can come up with when you have to wait 10 minutes between parts (like how all ****Akatsuki members seem to all be some sort of anime porn fetish, I'll let you think about it too Muhahahahahahaha (it scared me when I made the connection and no I don't watch them)))**

**Please review I don't care even if you hate it tell me.**


	3. the three reunite

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, if I did I'd kill the emo trader for being an idiot (what he's doing is the reason hidden leaf and Itachi killed his clan to begin with)**

**AN: well here's the last chap… ouch... the plot bunny just hit me. Ok, I think I finally got every thing planed out, I think, I got 2 more chapters then I'll end this (unless it strikes again) but I might write a sequel but more on that at the end**

**I've grown to hate Sasuke the character not the way he's written, but I had a feeling he would replace Orochimaru as one of the evil guys(not bad guy, because they have a chance to turn back, IE: Darth Vader: bad guy, the Emperor: evil guy))**

**I had some fun (some of it evil) messing with the time line and if I don't say any thing about an event assume that nothing changed unless the changed event would change something else too (IE: no Akatsuki: Jiraiya is still alive)**

**now time for chapter 3(it's kind of crack-ish but not really meant to be, a lot can change in 17 years, so some people might seem to be a little(or a lot) ooc) ( I think this chapter finally earned the teen rating if not higher)**

**Time ANBU**

**Chapter 3: the three reunite**

**Naruto POV **

I opened my eyes and waited for the memories of the last 17 years to come to me but they didn't. (AN: kind of like **the kage bunshin no jutsu** but what memories you would have had if you lived in the time you jumped over) Something was wrong and it was confirmed once I started toward the Hokage's office to report in. I saw kids with black eyes but a couple different hair colors, but one kid looked just like my son but he was 13. After seeing the kids, I **Shunshin** to the Hokage's office.

**?? POV**

This is the life; I killed my brother and the Dobe (stole the Dobe's girl too), became a hero for killing the demon fox, and after the Third was killed by Orochimaru became the Fifth Hokage, the youngest ever (well the elder council made most of the decisions till I killed them when I turned 15). I had killed one of the Time ANBU and use a henge of him to find out what they were doing. It was the night the Dobe went back, and I had gotten there just in time to get on the seal and get sent back with him.

'Where is the Dobe anyway he should of gotten back before me but guess not' I thought to myself I was just about finished with my 'fun'. (AN: like in 'Duel' how Mitsuki always arrived back first)

**Normal POV**

Naruto just arrived in the Hokage's office to see a site that he never thought he would see; instead of Konohamaru at the desk there was Sasuke and Hinata on top of it naked.

"GET OFF MY WIFE SASUKE" Naruto yelled noting the sad look on Hinata's face (she had run out of tears 10 years ago). Naruto then looked off to the side to see 5 other women in the room with looking like they wished to be her, two of them were Ino and Sakura.

Naruto's attention was brought back by Sasuke saying "took you long enough to get here Dobe"

Hinata's eyes shot open there was only one person Sasuke would call a dobe and that was "Naruto-kun, b-but it can't be you k-killed him after Orochimaru tried to invade" (AN: only one thing changed before that but I'm getting to it) Hinata said.

"Your right I did kill Naruto when he was 12 but this is a different one" Sasuke said 'I thought I had finally gotten rid of her missing him' thought Sasuke

"Since you don't know what happened in this timeline let me tell you Naruto" Sasuke said as he smirked "I killed one of your Time ANBU and followed you to the past where I waited for you to head back to your time. I then killed my brother after his trial for killing my clan, he had stayed to try and convince my 8 year old self to not hate the village, but I soon fixed that. I had told him our past and gave him a plan to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, and came back to this time. He followed it perfectly; after Orochimaru's attack, he kidnapped Hinata and forced her to confess to you, then threatened to kill her if you didn't do 'it' with her. (AN: sorry if this has bad grammar I'm trying to do one of those Evil guy rant things and I'm being vary evil right now Muhaha) When you were done he killed you breaking Hinata, and formed his harem (the 6 girls in the office) to revive the Uchiha clan (he waited till they were 18 before doing anything adult to them he's not that evil(yes he forced Hinata and Naruto to but it was to break Hinata's will)). He was then made Hokage, and that's pretty much all that happened other then Orochimaru's and Asuma's death not happening, since Itachi caused Kimimaro illness for revenge for trying to take his body (AN: I don't know what really caused it but in my story Itachi did it) Orochimaru use Kimimaro's body when the 8 year old me didn't go to Orochimaru for power, and there was no Akatsuki since you and the fox were dead so Asuma didn't die."(AN: did I lose anybody there lol) "So" Naruto started "all the black eyed kid's out there are yours then, Orochimaru still alive, and what about the blond that looks like me?" "Yes, their all mine, he's alive but in hiding, and that kid is yours" answered Sasuke "but time for questions is up, my ANBU will be here soon to kill you" With that Naruto escapes and hides to come up with an idea on how to fix the timeline.

**Naruto POV**

'Great I try to save the world and it just gets worse' I thought but then the craziest idea I ever came up with hits me but if it works my life will be better then ever and the world will be safe if I can find them.

**Normal POV**

Naruto heads off to find who he's looking for…

The first place he headed to was the hot springs that he knew a particular book writer researched at and convinced him of who he was by using some of his father's jutsus, and told him his plan.

Then he went and looked in the casinos that he knew the next person frequently went to, found her and convinced of who he was, by showing her her grandfather's necklace, and told him his plan.

Lastly he went to the base where he fought Sasuke back in his original timeline to look for clue to the last person he need for his plan, but surprisingly that was the base that the guy Naruto was looking for was hiding in, so he quickly told him that he could have his revenge on Sasuke if he helped with he's plans, wanting revenge to the point of killing himself he agreed to help him.

With that the three Legendary Sannin reunite and begin Naruto's plan.

(One week later, undisclosed location)

They finished the new time seal (only took a week because he had Orochimaru, a genius, and Jiraiya, a seal master, working on it) and got ready to use it, with Jiraiya staying behind to cast the jutsu. Then Naruto, Orochimaru, and Tsunade are sent back in time once again with a goal each to complete, Naruto's being to end Sasuke's life this time.

**AN: Muhahahahahahahahaha wasn't the three you expected was it.**

**Well that's another chapter in the books; with 2 more to go, where this story is headed only I know **

**I think I'll combine another story idea I have with this one for chapter 5**

**Ok new question I have for you (anyone can answer) what should I do next (after I finish this story:**

**1. Write a sequel to this story (it will involve dimensional travel to other anime, video game, and the like, I will take suggestions to where)**

**2. write a new story**

**3. write a new story and come back to write the sequel to this**

**4. stop writing because I stink at writing**

**5. stop writing because sasuhina's rule (lol)**

**Please review I'll take anything you can throw at me **


	4. He must die

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be anything like my stories**

**AN: more fun messing with the past now**

**After I came up the idea for ch. 3 I noticed that my chapters (except ch. 2) kind of matched with 'Gimme Shelter' by Rolling Stones (I've been playing a lot of Rock Band) 1st chapter being War Children, 3rd and 4th being rape and murder, and the 5th being love sister (maybe) and gimme shelter(you'll see by where they go back to)**

**Oops I'm new to (and fan fic's in general) and didn't have Anonymous reviews on that's fix now I think so here's the question again:**

**What should I do next (after I finish this story**

**Write a sequel to this story (it will involve dimensional travel to other anime, video game, and the like will take suggestions)**

**write a new story (might be a Akatsuki fic but no pairings of Akatsuki with anyone well might have some Pain x Konan)**

**write a new story and come back to write the sequel to this**

**stop writing because I stink at writing**

**stop writing because sasuhina's rule (lol)**

**now on to ch. 4**

**Time ANBU**

**Chapter 4: He must die**

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as the jump was finished the 4 of us headed out (AN: I forgot about Shizune in the last chapter but she did go back with them), since we had to work fast this time, each going to our own goals. This time the seal had worked perfectly. How did I know, because it was utter madness in the village, you could hear the yelling and screaming for miles and miles. I headed off to the Uchiha compound for my part, Tsunade and Shizune headed to the hospital, and Orochimaru headed to the front line of the attack.

'He should be home now it's been almost 4 months, but I don't want to harm anyone else there so I have to be fast and quiet' I thought as I picked up speed knowing that Sasuke's family should be fighting. (AN: I'm assuming that Sasuke's mom was a ninja, and since Itachi fought in the war at age 4 he would be helping too)

**Normal POV**

**With Tsunade and Shizune**

Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the hospital and immediately asked where Kushina Uzumaki was. When they found out what room it was they ran as fast as they could to her room. (AN: I guess you know when they went back to now, huh) When Tsunade got to the room she at once went to work to stop Kushina from bleeding to death (AN: from you know where Kushina just gave birth to Naruto), and Shizune helped out other people that were hurt it the attack. With Kushina healed Tsunade headed back out to where she was to meet Naruto before they headed back.

**With Orochimaru**

As Orochimaru got to the front line, Minato Namikaze had just summonedGamabunta and stopped Kyuubi from going any closer to the village. Orochimaru then jump up on Gamabunta and grabbed Naruto from Minato, and knocked Minato out. Orochimaru then performed the sealing instead.

'what better revenge then to keep the guy who could single handedly put a stop the coup d'état alive, plus the Orochimaru from this time might still get Sasuke' Orochimaru thought (AN: he wasn't told what Naruto was going to do)

Before his soul completely left, Orochimaru set himself on fire to make it look like Minato was still the one to save the village.

**With Naruto**

As Naruto got to Fugaku Uchiha's house he quickly when in, being only civilian Uchihas watching Sasuke, Naruto grabbed Sasuke. He then head to the front line and killed Sasuke making it look like he died in Kyuubi's attack (AN: I couldn't decide between that or making it look like SIDS). After putting Sasuke in the arms of a dead Uchiha he headed back to meet up with Tsunade.

**At the meeting spot**

Once Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune got to where they were going to meet they made sure that every thing that was to be done was and left with saying "time release".

**AN: a short chapter I know but it's not like I could send them back to before then it was one of the few rules I gave the seal in the beginning, and I know I put to many AN in there**

**One more chapter to go and my 2nd story is in the books (pun sort of intended) it should be up by next Saturday if not sooner**

**Now that I got the whole anonymous reviews thing fixed please review**


	5. all is right and the end?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, if I did Zabuza would have killed the Mizukage**

**AN: well this is the last chapter of my second story and it's kind of crazy but a whole lot happier, this story took a darker turn (Sasuke was going to be a good guy till ch 402 + came out then I was on a vendetta to kill him at least once in a story of mine) that even I didn't expect but it worked out because I had another story idea that I couldn't figure out how to write but it works here it was about something left behind by Naruto's parents when they died (it will spoil the chapter if I tell) only difference is his parents are alive**

**I think I might throw a big spoiler for ch 404 in this one for the fun of it just to warn you it has to do with ****Zabuza and all of Naruto getting flipped up side down (next twist in the manga will be: Naruto is really Sailor Moon (I won't be surprised if she (not a typo) is LOL))**

**Time ANBU**

**Chapter 5: all is right and the end?**

**Naruto's POV**

I opened my eyes and waited for the memories of the last 25 years to come to me and boy did they come. My childhood didn't change much, I wasn't beat up but I still got the cold stares, and I was still a prankster. Hinata wasn't kidnapped, who would with my Dad alive, and since that didn't happen Neji's dad didn't have to die.

Then came my academy years, where I was middle of my class, I was holding back since my Dad was training me when he could and I was about as strong at 12 as I was when I was 15 in my original time. Having grown up with a family I could easily see Hinata liked me, though I didn't show it since I wanted to make genin more than anything else, it didn't help that all of what would have been Sasuke's fan girls were now mine plus one that was a year younger than me. She along with her brother were the only survivors of the Uchiha coup that they were stupid enough to try, yep Itachi and my Dad were completely open with info on the coup and Itachi be came a hero and stayed to raise his little sister, Sasuki. She was born a year after the fox attack, apparently their parents wanted two kids. Anyway Sasuki and Sakura were the heads of my fan club, and they let me know it too.

Then came graduation day witch I past with ease since I already knew **kage bunshin no jutsu**. Teams were little different but not much, team 7 was me, Hinata, and Sakura, team 8 was Shino, Kiba, and Sasuki (she got moved up a year since she was a show off like Sasuke would have been), but team 10 was the same and we ended up with the same jounin. When I asked my Dad why I was put on the same team as both Hinata and Sakura, he told me I would find out when I turned 16.

Every thing then stayed the same until the wave mission where some how we found out that the Mizukage was Marada Uchiha. When we told Zabuza that he was a traitor to hidden leaf, he and Haku stopped fighting us and went back with us to the village.

Then came the chuunin exams were Orochimaru tried to invade but failed miserably, sure he put the cursed seal on Sasuki, but it was sealed off like Anko's. The other thing that happened was when the main attack came Orochimaru still came after the Hokages (my Dad and the third were both in the booth) but with two to deal with the first and second Hokages were dealt with by my Dad while the third fought Orochimaru, but the third was still forced to seal up Orochimaru, and at the cost of his life killed Orochimaru this time. Only Shikamaru and I made chuunin this time but everybody else made it while I was with Jiraiya.

I still left with Jiraiya for those three years, but when we came back we started to hunt down Akatsuki with the combined team of teams 7, 8, 10, and Gai, Haku, Zabuza, and Jiraiya. We then crushed Akatsuki, and returned heroes once again.

After that life was a little easier we still had normal ninja stuff but all the great evils were gone for good. That was until I turned 16 and I found out why team 7 had me, Hinata, and Sakura on it. It was so we would grow close, because my parents only had one big thing they would argue over when I was little, and that was who to arrange to marry me. My Dad wanted to have a political marriage and have me marry the first born of Hiashi, Hinata, while my Mom wanted me to marry, Sakura, the first born of her best friend. Needless to say they went behind each others backs and made both official, and at the end of the year I turned 16, I was married to both Hinata and Sakura.

So now I'm back to now and I have 3 kids, 2 sons with Hinata and a daughter with Sakura. My Dad is still the forth Hokage but he's training me to take over when he retires.

With the memories finally done I head out to my new life being only one that knew what happened in both times I went back in time and Tsunade and Shizune knowing what happened in the last jump. So we had to act like we never seen the other pasts. As Tsunade and Shizune headed to the hospital that they ran, I headed to the Hokage's office once again to train.

Once I got to the office I got a big surprise, my whole family was there.

"Hey Dad" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Naruto, sorry but no training to day I think it time to take a break today." Dad replied

"Okay but why is the whole family here then?" I asked.

"That's because I think it's time for a family vacation" Dad said (AN: I know a family vacation is a silly with a bunch of 25 year olds, but they're a close family and it for the plot of the sequel)

"So where are we going this time Dad" I said.

"Here" Dad said as he handed me a scroll and whispered "I don't know where you went or what you did in the past but I can tell you did from your chakra signature and I hope that it came out better then when you went back."

I just nodded as I looked at the scroll and thought 'here we go again' because on that scroll was two words 'dimensional travel'.

**The end**

**AN: well that the end of my second story there might be a sequel I don't know yet.**

**If I start my Akatsuki fic it might be a while before I get a chapter or two up but I got a couple ideas for some crack one shots that I can write while working on it.**

**Please review I'll take anything you can throw at me **


End file.
